


Before I knew I loved you

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej bardzo powoli ogarnia, Andrzej próbuje żartować, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, POV Andrzej, Smuga wie, awkward!Andrzej, dad!Smuga, no beta - we die like men, pierwsza książka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: O tym jak Andrzej nie zwariował zabierając swojego syna, którego nie widział osiem lat, na wyprawę łowiecką na najpóźniej odkryty kontynent świata."Tomek w krainie kangurów" oczami Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Butterfly Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Before I knew I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane twórczością PartofWorld

Do Pragi dojechał w jednym kawałku.

Kiedy Smuga wysiadł w Belinie to drażniące dygotanie w piersi wróciło. Zepchnął je gdzieś na dno tam w środku i perfekcyjnie udając stoicki spokój, wysiadł na dworcu i kupił bilet do Wiednia.

Tam zajechał tak wykończony, że przenocował w przydworcowym hotelu i do Triestu wyruszył dopiero z rana.

Smuga musiał już być w Warszawie. Czy spotkał się już z Karskimi? Czy poznał już Tomka? Czy Tomek polubił Smugę?

Oczywiście, że polubił. Jakże mógłby nie polubić? Wszyscy, którzy znali Smugę uwielbiali go. Sam doskonale pamiętał ten wieczór, kiedy spotkali się na skwerze i już wtedy uwielbiał Smugę. To już był taki typ człowieka.

Czy Smuga polubił Tomka?

W końcu on znał syna jako rozgadanego, ciekawego świata sześciolatka. Tyle mógł Smudze powiedzieć. A jeśli Jaśka natruła mu krwi? Przez te osiem lat miała czas nastawić Tomka przeciwko niemu. A rodzice Ani? Od samego początku go nie lubili i jeśli naopowiadali Tomowi to, co sam od nich usłyszał, czy Tomek w ogóle będzie _chciał_ do niego przyjechać?

Do Triestu dojechał jeszcze przed południem.

Zameldował się w hotelu i od razu poszedł zorientować się jak wygląda sytuacja na statku.

„Aligator” miał być gotowy do drogi za trzy dni. Czyli będą musieli zaczekać na Smugę i Tomka. Da mu to czas, żeby urządzić kajutę syna. Obok jego oczywiście. Tadek przyjechał dzień po nim i oderwał go od ponurych rozmyślań. Tak cieszył się, że pozna Tomka, że jemu zrobiło się głupio, że sam nie skacze z radości.

Skakałby, gdyby się tak panicznie nie bał.

Zajął się papierami, dopilnował, żeby pomieszczenia dla zwierząt były należycie przygotowane. Mieli zabrać w Port Sudan wielbłądy, i słonia z tygrysem z Cejlonu.

Wolałby tego przeklętego tygrysa nie zabierać na pokład ze Smugą i Tomkiem, ale zwierzę będzie w klatce, więc cóż mogłoby się wydarzyć? Ale będzie miał na nich oko, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Dzień po przyjeździe Tadka dostał telegram od Smugi. Tak mu się ręce trzęsły, że ledwo odczytał wiadomość.

Byli już w Wiedniu, w Trieście będą na drugi dzień.

Od razu pobiegł na dworzec dowiedzieć się, o której godzinie przyjedzie pociąg z Wiednia i tylko świadomość, że musiałby tłumaczyć się Smudze, powstrzymała go przed nocowaniem na peronie.

Tadek śmiał się z niego otwarcie i obiecywał, że wszystko powie jego panu Smudze.

***

Siedział na dworcu zanim jeszcze słońce wstało.

I Tadek mógł się śmiać i Smuga mógł się… robić to, co Smuga zrobiłby, gdyby się dowiedział. Miał to gdzieś. Spać i tak nie dał rady, to równie dobrze mógł na nich zaczekać. Na dworcu. Siedem godzin, o ile go obliczenia nie myliły.

No może i był trochę za wcześnie.

Wrócił do hotelu i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Ręce mu drżały jak w febrze. Z trudem nabił fajkę i usiadł na balkonie.

A co będzie, jeśli zawiedzie Tomka? Jeśli nie sprosta wymaganiom wybujałej wyobraźni czternastolatka? Bo w porównaniu ze Smugą, to mógł równie dobrze nadal pracować w szkole. Z resztą, co Tomek o nim pamiętał? Wiedział jakie są dzieci i Tomek przez tyle lat jego nieobecności miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wybudować ołtarz, na którym będzie go czcić lub złoży go w ofierze.

W najgorszym wypadku podsunie Tomkowi Smugę do naśladowania.

Wypalenie fajki zajęło mu dwie godziny, ale uspokoił się nieco. Myślał już dużo trzeźwiej i nawet trochę głupio mu się zrobiło, że tak spanikował. Przecież Tomek był ze Smugą, jego synek był więc bezpieczny. Z drugiej strony _Tomek był ze Smugą_ to licho wie, w co ci dwaj mogli się wpakować.

Jak nie dojadą do wieczora to wtedy będzie się martwił.

Zszedł do recepcji i zamówił obiad na tarasie na trzy osoby. Zajrzał raz jeszcze na „Aligatora”, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe do wypłynięcia w morze. Upewnił się, że wszystkie rzeczy Smugi są w jego kajucie. Upewnił się, że _jego_ wszystkie rzeczy są w _jego_ kajucie.

Bo z przyzwyczajenia żaden z nich już nie patrzył na to czyją koszulę zarzucał na plecy, koszula to koszula. Tylko teraz, z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał ujawniać Tomowi jak bardzo uzależniony był od Smugi. I nie dlatego, że czuł się dłużny, albo nie potrafił funkcjonować bez niego. Wszystko było zwyczajnie łatwiejsze, kiedy Smuga był w pobliżu. I może dlatego chciał udowodnić Tomkowi, i po części samemu sobie, że da sobie radę sam. Że pozbierał się już do kupy, i że jest w pełni funkcjonalnym członkiem społeczeństwa. Że potrafi zająć się własnym dzieckiem. Że jest w stanie przejąć odpowiedzialność za drugiego człowieka i nie rozpaść się na kawałki, które później Smuga będzie musiał zbierać z podłogi.

Pociąg miał przyjechać za godzinę.

Z „Aligatora” poszedł na dworzec piechotą. Był kawałek, ale przynajmniej nie będzie stał na peronie i panikował. W sali poczekalnej było już całkiem sporo ludzi. Oparł się o jeden z filarów i zerknął na zegarek. Dwadzieścia minut.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, podrapał wierzch lewej dłoni i zagryzł od środka policzek.

Będzie musiał napisać list do szkoły, którą wybrał dla Tomka. Zorientuje się na ile jego chłopiec zna angielski i wtedy ewentualnie zorganizuje mu dodatkowe lekcje. W żadnym wypadku Tomek nie będzie przechodził przez to, co on, kiedy sam uczył się języka.

Osiemnaście minut.

Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze i wrócą z Australii o czasie, Tomek zacznie rok szkolny cztery miesiące później, niż jego koledzy. Może nie wpłynie to na jego naukę? Tylko jak zareagują inni w jego klasie? Będą mieli mu za złe to specjalne traktowanie?

Z drugiej strony to była Anglia, a tam każdy, kto uczęszczał do tej szkoły, był w jakiś sposób specjalnie traktowany. Uprzedzi dyrektora i zobaczą jak to będzie…

Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał stukot kół na torach. Ręce mu zadrżały, kiedy rozległ się pisk hamulców i lokomotywa wtoczyła się na peron. Wbił wzrok w oka wagonów i…

Tam!

Uchwycił Smugę machającego przez okno i odruchowo mu odmachał. Był pewien, że uśmiechał się równie szeroko, co Smuga.

Pociąg stanął w końcu kompletnie. Bez zastanowienia zaczął przepychać się między narastającym tłumem, bo tuż obok Smugi, wciśnięty w jego bok szedł chłopiec o znajomych blond włosach.

Jego mały chłopiec. Jego synek.

Smuga szepnął mu coś do ucha i wtedy Andrzej napotkał wyczekujące, pełne nadziei niebieskie oczy.

To drażniące dygotanie w piersi zamarło, kiedy padł na kolana i po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat objął swoje dziecko.

\- Mój… mój kochany tatuś!

Serce mu napęczniało dumą i miłością, i żal ścisnął mu gardło, kiedy dotarło do niego, że zostali tylko oni dwaj. Że już nigdy żaden z nich nie uściśnie w ten sposób Ani.

Miał nie płakać. Powiedział sobie, że będzie silny dla Tomka, będzie dla niego oparciem.

Płakał.

Czuł na sobie to znajome, uziemiające spojrzenie, mimo, że twarz miał wciśniętą w ramię syna. I to go uspokoiło. Opanował łzy i ukradkiem otarł oczy. Odetchnął głęboko i odsunął Tomka od siebie na tyl, by ująć jego twarz w dłonie tak, jak to kiedyś zrobił dla niego Smuga.

\- Głowa do góry Tomku! Teraz, gdy jesteśmy razem, najgorsze mamy już za sobą.

I to była prawda. Bo poza sobą nie mieli nikogo. Tomek może miał Karskich i dziadków, ale on miał tylko tego kochanego chłopca.

W drodze do hotelu, co raz zerkał na Tomka, bo nawet jego dłoń zaciśnięta na dłoni syna nie była wystarczającym zapewnieniem, że ma już go przy sobie. Tomek zerkał na niego równie często, jakby też nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Kilka razy napotkał wyrozumiałe spojrzenie Smugi i wdzięczność dla tego cudownego człowieka prawie rozsadziła mu serce.

Uśmiechał się szeroko widząc jak Tomek chłonie roziskrzonymi oczami wszystko w około. Tyle było w tym chłopcu ciekawości i energii, i chęci do życia, że kłąb nerwów gdzieś w okolicy jego żołądka rozpłynął się kompletnie.

Kiedy usiedli przy stole, nie wytrzymał. Zapytał. Wiedział, że będzie bolało, spodziewał się tego nawet, ale to, co usłyszał powaliło go na kolana.

Tyle przykrości przysporzył Ani i Tomkowi, że przez moment, w duchu przyznał rację swojej szwagierce i teściom. I wtedy Smuga, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, wtrącił się grzecznie do rozmowy i opowiedział jak to jego syn chciał uciekać za granicę.

Jego krew.

Dumny jak cholera uściskał Tomka i napotkał nad ramieniem syna błyszczące oczy Smugi. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i obiecał sobie, że już tej dwójki nie zostawi nigdy.

***

\- Nasz młody łowca zwierząt już się zadomowił w swojej kajucie?

Nie podskoczył tylko dlatego, że bardziej był skupiony na zamykających się za nim drzwiach, niż na tym co się działo w około. Smuga uśmiechał się, jakby wiedział dokładnie, co mu chodzi po głowie.

\- Jak na razie ten sztucer pochłonął jego uwagę – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem – Mój syn będzie się uczył strzelać. Jesteś pewien, Janie, że nie mogliśmy mu jakiejś innej funkcji przydzielić?

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Zanim dopłyniemy do Australii się nauczy.

\- Zanim dopłyniemy do Australii, Tomek będzie strzelał lepiej ode mnie.

\- Nie obraź się, Andrzeju, ale mogę się założyć, że Tomek już strzela lepiej od ciebie.

Smuga roześmiał się tylko widząc jego minę i klepnął go po łopatkach. Chciał udać obrażonego, ale wesoła mina Smugi wywołała szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się tak często uśmiechał.

\- Jak tam nasz mały Warszawiak? Gotowy na przygodę swojego życia?

\- Na razie podziwia swój nowy sztucer – Smuga uśmiechnął się szerzej – i Andrzej ubolewa nad własnym losem.

\- Nie ubolewam, nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, których nie wypowiedziałem. Ale Jan ma rację, Tomek jest tak przejęty swoją nową funkcją, że nawet nie wziął pod uwagę, że będzie musiał najpierw nauczyć się obsługiwać bronią. Tadek? Mógłbyś mu co nie co pokazać? Wątpię, żeby przyznał się przed nami, że nie potrafi strzelać.

\- Nie bój żaby, Andrzeju. Jak z nim skończę, będzie lepiej strzelał niż szanowny pan Smuga!

\- I tego się obawiam.

Westchnął ciężko. Smuga tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem i wyglądał jakby cała ta sytuacja go bawiła.

\- Jak dodasz, bosmanie, że to w tajemnicy przed nami, nie będziesz go musiał za bardzo przekonywać.

\- Nie szerz mi tu żadnych konspiracji, Janku – ale pomysł był dobry – Udamy, że nic nie wiemy.

 _My_.

Tadek ucieszył się jak dziecko i od razu zniknął w kabinie Tomka. A on dalej stał przed zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Chodźmy do palarni, bo kapitan już na nas czeka. No chodź. Tomek jest całkowicie bezpieczny z Nowickim.

Duża, ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i odstąpił krok od drzwi. Zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię.

\- Nie Andrzeju – stanowczy głos Smugi wmurował go w miejscu – Nie będziemy przez to przechodzić ponownie. Tomek jest na pokładzie z nami, tak?

Kiwnięcie głową.

\- Wy jesteście na pokładzie ze mną i bosmanem Nowickim, tak?

Pewniejsze kiwnięcie głową. Odetchnął lżej i zwiesił na moment głowę. Wiedział, że Smuga miał rację i żadnemu z nich nic nie groziło, ale on cholera…

\- Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu i masz go pod dostatkiem, Andrzeju. Ale powinieneś spróbować to zwalczyć teraz, zanim wyjdziemy na ląd.

Jakim cudem Smuga wiedział, co mu po głowie chodziło? Te szare oczy błyskały na niego z ubawieniem.

\- Znam cię już jakiś czas i rozpoznaję tą twoją minę. A teraz na prawdę musimy iść, bo się nam kapitan obrazi.

\- A ja już myślałem, ze to ty grasz tu pierwsze skrzypce.

\- Naprawdę musimy coś zrobić z tym twoim poczuciem humoru.

Ale zaśmiał się, kiedy poprowadził go do palarni i uśmiechał się, kiedy rozmawiali z kapitanem.

Może ten jego humor nie był wcale taki zły?

***

Może i nie umiał tak dobrze odczytywać ludzi, jak Smuga, ale nawet on zauważył, że Tomek wprost uwielbiał Smugę.

Wodził za nim oczami, jakby czekał, aż Smuga zrobi coś niezwykłego.

Musiał zrobić na Tomku wrażenie i ciekawiło go, co takiego Smuga mu powiedział podczas tych kilku dni, kiedy byli razem. Ale nie pytał, bo Smuga wydawał się być równie oczarowany Tomkiem. Nie szczędził mu wyjaśnień, kiedy jego chłopiec zasypywał go pytaniami. Kiedy tylko Tomek pojawiał się u ich boku, na twarzy Smugi wykwitał szczery, szeroki uśmiech, a oczy mu błyszczały jak szalone.

I wtedy coś w jego piersi pękło i to drażniące dygotanie całkowicie zniknęło.

Nie panikował już, kiedy ktoś wychodził z pomieszczenia i nie przeszkadzały mu zamknięte drzwi. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy po raz pierwszy sam wyszedł z mesy, gdzie zostawił Smugę, Tadka i Tomka. Dopiero, kiedy Smuga dogonił go na korytarzu, zaciągnął do swojej kajuty i przyciągnął go do siebie zaciskając silne ramiona na jego plecach, i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Andrzeju.

Tym swoim spokojnym, _wzruszonym_ głosem, dotarło do niego, co zrobił. A raczej czego nie zrobił. I jak sam zrozumiał co się stało, wcisnął się mocniej w objęcia Smugi i śmiał się.

Śmiał się z ulgą, bo nie wierzył już, że kiedykolwiek zostawi te lęki za sobą.

\- To dzięki tobie, Jasiek… gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tu nawet.

\- Nie mów tak. Wiedziałem, że dasz radę. Że potrzeba nam było tylko trochę czasu.

Nawet Tadek musiał coś zauważyć, bo na drugi dzień rano klepnął go tylko po ramieniu, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zniknął za zakrętem pogwizdując pod nosem.

I było dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Wysiedli na ląd w Port Saidzie. I nawet ta złowroga pseudo przepowiednia nie wzruszyła nim.

Było dobrze, kiedy zgubili Tomka na statku i znaleźli go parę godzin później spieczonego na raka, śpiącego w łodzi.

Było dobrze, kiedy Tadek chwalił się postępami Tomka w strzelaniu. A Smuga wytykał mu jego własny brak umiejętności w tej dziedzinie.

Było dobrze, kiedy załadowali tego cholernego tygrysa na pokład. Smuga opowiedział mu, jeszcze na samym początku, jak tylko się poznali, dlaczego nie znosi tych zwierząt. I on mu się wcale nie dziwił.

Nawet było dobrze, kiedy uderzył w nich cyklon. Kiedy ułożył Tomka do snu i już na korytarzu Tadek powiedział mu o uszkodzonym iluminatorze w pomieszczeniu tygrysa.

Było dobrze, kiedy przenieśli tygrysa do innego pomieszczenia i odczuł potrzebę odprowadzenia Smugi do jego kabiny, i upewnienia się, że znajdzie się w środku, kiedy Andrzej zamknie za sobą drzwi.

Było dobrze, kiedy położył się spać, jak już robiło się widno.

I wszystko runęło, kiedy niecałe dwie godziny po tym jak zasnął, obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Charakterystyczne pukanie Smugi.

Serce mu niemal stanęło, kiedy zerwał się z łóżka i tylko zarzucił koszulę zanim otworzył drzwi. Modlił się, żeby nikomu nic się nie stało.

Na korytarzu stał pobladły Smuga z Tomkiem wciśniętym pod jego ramieniem.

Uchwycił mocniej framugę, kiedy zauważył sztucer w dłoni Tomka i krew na koszuli Smugi, i mimo, że obydwaj stali przed nim, to drażniące dygotanie w piersi zerwało się z rykiem.

\- Tomku?

\- Zabiliśmy tygrysa.

 _Chryste panie_. Musiał przymknąć oczy, żeby opanować drżenie rąk, porwał Tomka w ramiona i podniósł wzrok na Smugę. Stał spokojnie i czekał na naganę. Widział to na jego twarzy. Dlatego jak już upewnił się, że Tomowi nic nie jest, oparł dłoń na ramieniu Smugi i przyciągnął go do siebie zamykając w objęciach.

Smuga drgnął, jakby był zaskoczony i tylko dotknął ostrożnie jego boków. Ach, tak. Tomek nadal stał przy ścianie zaciskając sztucer w pobladłych dłoniach.

\- Chodźmy do kapitana i opowiecie nam dokładnie co się stało. Przebierz się, Janie, a my z Tomkiem zaczekamy na ciebie.

Bo bał się spuszczać przyjaciela z oczu. Nie mógł odejść, zostawiając Smugę za sobą. Bo na samą myśl, że ma teraz odejść żelazna pięść zaciskała mu serce.

I Smuga wiedział. Zawsze wiedział, bo tylko uśmiechnął się łagodnie, pogłaskał Tomka po głowie i zniknął w swojej kajucie zostawiając drzwi uchylone. I mówił. Tomek wykorzystał okazję i zasypał Smugę pytaniami, aż we trójkę znaleźli kapitana w mesie, gdzie byli już chyba wszyscy oprócz tych, którzy pomagali mu z tygrysem zeszłej nocy.

Kiedy załoga usłyszała o zabiciu tygrysa rozpętał się chaos. Każdy chciał osobiście uścisnąć rękę Tomkowi; gratulacjom nie było końca. I on był dumny z syna. Naprawdę był dumny, bo jego synek uratował jednym strzałem siebie i Smugę. Serce mu rozsadzało, kiedy obserwował ich orbitujących wokół siebie, zerkających czy ten drugi jest w pobliżu, cały i zdrów.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy dotarło do niego, że on też obserwuje ich obydwu, żeby upewnić się, że są w pobliżu, cali i zdrowi.

Ten uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy zaczęli się rozchodzić. On, Smuga i kapitan mieli iść obejrzeć tygrysa. Tomek miał zostać w swojej kajucie i odpocząć. Odprowadzili Tomka i jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się za jego synem, stopy przywarły mu do podłogi i nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.

Nie mógł odejść, bo już raz odszedł od Tomka i nie widział go przez osiem lat.

Bo już raz odszedł od Ani i nie zobaczy jej już nigdy.

\- Andrzeju – Smuga oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku, drugą zacisnął na jego łokciu – Chodź. Tomek jest w kajucie i nigdzie się z niej nie ruszy, jest bezpieczny. Jak tylko załatwimy sprawę z tygrysem, wrócimy do niego. A teraz już chodź. No chodź.

Poszedł. Ten spokojny, uziemiający głos Smugi ukoił to drażniące dygotanie w środku i poszedł za nim. Smuga cofnął ręce dopiero jak doszli do zejścia pod pokład, gdzie czekał na nich MacDougal.

Nie lubił przemocy i nie znosił zabijania zwierząt, ale coś go uspokoiło, kiedy zawiesił na moment wzrok na martwym cielsku. Olbrzymim pręgowanym cielsku, na które Smuga rzucił się, żeby ratować jego syna. Smuga, który bał się tygrysów, rzucił się na jednego, bo ten zagrażał jego chłopcu.

Spisali protokół.

Tadek ze Smugą sprawnie ściągnęli skórę z tygrysa i oporządzili ją. Resztę wyrzucili za burtę. Nikt nie miał zamiaru trzymać gnijącego cielska na pokładzie, aż dopłyną do Port Augusta.

Tym razem zanim dopłynęli do Australii było już dobrze. Pocieszało go to, że nawet jak te lęki wrócą, a wiedział, że będą wracały do końca jego życia, nie zostaną na długo.

***

Po tym incydencie Smuga i Tomek zżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Jego chłopiec chodził niemal krok w krok za Smugą, a ten odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania Tomka, po czym posyłał Andrzejowi przepraszające spojrzenia nad głową jego syna.

I mu to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszył się nawet, bo bał się, że ci dwaj mogliby się nie polubić. Obydwaj byli mu potrzebni jak woda i powietrze, i on się z tym już chyba pogodził.

Pożałował tego ichnego sojuszu, kiedy Tomek złamał zakaz i oddalił się od osiedla Clarka.

Spanikował, kiedy usłyszał strzały i odnalazł posłanie Tomka puste. Panikował, kiedy wybiegli wszyscy na zewnątrz i zatrzymani przez Clarka, dowiedzieli się, co jego syn wyprawia.

A wtedy aż się w nim zagotowało. Bo on po nocach nie śpi, załamuje ręce, kiedy spuszcza Tomka na sekundę z oczu, a on mu takie numery odstawia. Dlatego podniósł na syna głos i chciał mu uświadomić, że tu już nie chodzi o to, że tym razem nic mu się nie stało, ale o to, że zakazy są z jakiegoś powodu i następnym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Nie miał pojęcia czy cokolwiek z jego kazania dotarło do Tomka, bo zaraz po tym, jak wszyscy opanowali atak śmiechu, pochwały sypały się na chłopca z każdej strony. A Smuga zamiast przejąć się całym wydarzeniem i go wesprzeć, dumnie zerkał na Tomka i tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Chyba będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Do Smugi się przyzwyczaił i już bardziej go bawiło, kiedy jego przyjaciel pakował się nieumyślnie w jakieś bagno. Spróbuje przyjąć taką samą taktykę z Tomkiem, bo tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to ci dwaj byli pod tym względem bardzo do siebie podobni. Obydwaj znajdowali się w tarapatach, gdziekolwiek się pojawiali, ale mieli też szczęście do wygrzebywania się z nich.

Może nie będzie tak źle?

Krajowcy zgodzili się wziąć udział w łowach. Dzięki Tomkowej dyplomacji mieli do dyspozycji trzy plemiona gotowe im pomóc.

\- Wiesz, Andrzeju? Tak między nami to ja ci się dziwię, że nie przewidziałeś, co Tomek odstawi za numer.

Smuga zawsze potrafił go sprowadzić na ziemię.

\- A skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że mój syn postanowi sam pertraktować z miejscowymi?

\- Bo jest twoim synem? – Smuga zaśmiał się i usiadł obok niego na ławie za domem – Chęć niesienia pomocy, ugodowe dogadywanie się z krajowcami, szczęście do rozwiązywania problemów… brzmi znajomo?

Może trochę? Ale nie odezwał się i tylko zerknął na Smugę zrezygnowany.

\- Następnym razem to ty mu burę dajesz, zamiast śmiać się za moimi plecami. Ciekawe jak tobie pójdzie.

\- Ja nie powinienem się nawet w tych kwestiach odzywać, bo hipokrytą nie jestem. Mam ci przypomnieć ile razy to ty _mnie_ ochrzaniałeś?

\- Insynuujesz, że ciebie też powinienem przełożyć przez kolano?

\- Szanuję cię Andrzeju i bardzo ciebie lubię, ale zlituj się i nie żartuj już więcej.

Ale śmiał się.

***

Jak postanowił, tak zrobił.

Od tamtej pory do każdej niespodzianki, jaką mu zafundował Tomek podchodził z takim samym dystansem, jak to wyskoków Smugi i to… działało?

Bo nie panikował, kiedy Tomek odjeżdżał z Bentleyem podczas łowów na kangury. Z dumą słuchał pochwał dla celności strzału jego chłopca, kiedy trzeba było zabić przewodnika stada.

Nie panikował, kiedy Tomek został w stepie, podczas kiedy on ze Smugą wrócili na farmę.

I może spanikował trochę, kiedy był świadkiem rozmowy Tomka ze Smugą, w której Tomek przyznał, że chce zostać takim wielkim sławnym łowcą zwierząt jak Smuga i po cichu starał się we wszystkim go naśladować. I może spanikował troszkę bardziej, kiedy Smuga wyznał, że bardzo chciałby mieć takiego syna jak Tomek i zaproponował jego chłopcu swoją przyjaźń.

Zaraz ta panika jednak ulotniła się i serce mu rozsadzało, kiedy obserwował Smugę tulącego Tomka do siebie, bo wiedział, że jego syn był w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na ziemi.

Jednym z powodów, dla których nie panikował, kiedy Tomek zgubił się na pustyni w _Australii_ podczas cholernej _burzy piaskowej_ , było to, że był z nim Tadek. Wiedział, że jego dawny kompan nie pozwoli, aby cokolwiek stało się Tomkowi.

Drugim z powodów były ciągłe zapewnienia Smugi, że Tomek to sprytny, mądry chłopak i sobie poradzi. Nie zaszkodziło, że przez moment duża, ciepła dłoń Smugi opadła na jego kark.

Nie panikował, kiedy Tomek został sam na farmie Allanów, kiedy oni wszyscy wyszli w busz, aby odszukać zaginioną Sally. Wiedział dokładnie jak czują się Allanowie i obiecał sobie, że odnajdą dziewczynkę, nawet gdyby mieli przerwać łowy. Bo dzieci mają pierwszeństwo i nic nie powinno być ważniejsze od ich bezpieczeństwa.

Szkoda tylko, że zrozumiał to dopiero, jak musiał uciekać z kraju.

Nie panikował, kiedy po powrocie na farmę zastali krzątającą się w kuchni panią Allan i ani śladu Tomka. Smuga dyskretnie oparł się ramieniem o niego, kiedy siedzieli przy ognisku. I obydwaj poderwali się z ziemi, kiedy w krąg światła z ogniska wszedł Tomek z Sally na plecach i szczeniakiem dingo plątającym się pod nogami.

Nie panikował, kiedy Tomek został znowu sam w obozie, kiedy oni wyruszyli w góry łowić skalne kangury i kilka innych gatunków żyjących w tamtych okolicach. Zaniepokoiło go pojawienie się tych podejrzanych typów i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Smugę, żeby ten z Tony’m zawrócili do obozu.

Uspokoiło go to i nawet odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Tony przyjechał do nich na drugi dzień z relacją o porwaniu Tomka i szczęśliwym zakończeniu przygody, bo wiedział, że Smuga jest przy jego chłopcu.

Dlatego też zostawił Tomka ze Smugą w Melbourne, a sam odjechał do Port Philip z ładunkiem zwierząt. I nie panikował spędzając noc na „Aligatorze” i był całkiem spokojny, kiedy zobaczył ich dwóch dopiero na drugi dzień w ogrodzie zoologicznym, gdzie pracował Bentley.

\- Nawet nie wiem, jak ja mam ci, Jasiek, dziękować – wyrwało mu się, kiedy zwiedzali Muzeum Narodowe.

\- Nie wiem za co miałbyś mi dziękować, Andrzeju, ale zapewniam cię, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Za wszystko – ścisnęło mu gardło i poczuł szczypanie w oczach – Za moje życie? Za to, że dzięki tobie mam przy sobie mojego chłopca? Za to, że z twoją pomocą opanowałem te dziwne lęki? Za to, że Tomek może na ciebie liczyć? Że obydwaj mamy w tobie oparcie? Nie wiem, wybierz coś…

\- Och Andrzeju – Smuga zatrzymał go za ramię i oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku – Nie musisz mi za żadną z tych rzeczy dziękować. Mogłem, chciałem i jestem. Tyle w tym temacie. A teraz chodźmy zanim wyślą za nami ekipę poszukiwawczą.

\- Jesteśmy w Muzeum Narodowym. Naprawdę myślisz, że Tomek zorientował się, że nas nie ma?

\- Tomek nie, ale bosman Nowicki może się martwić?

\- Jak go znam, to się zorientuje dopiero kiedy zamkną muzeum. Ale masz rację, chodźmy zanim jeden z nas zamieni się w jakiś eksponat.

\- Andrzeju!

Ale śmiał się.

Od tamtej pory postanowił, że dopóki Smuga będzie się z jego żartów śmiał, to on mu te żarty będzie podrzucał. Żeby usłyszeć ten śmiech i zobaczyć te błyszczące oczy. Bo Smuga nieczęsto śmiał się tak prawdziwie i coś mu się podobało w tym, że to właśnie dzięki niemu. Bo skoro Smuga tyle już dla niego zrobił, to on mógł zrobić chociaż tyle.


End file.
